


Memories Awoken

by Belyst



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belyst/pseuds/Belyst
Summary: The trip to England had been largely uneventful. They spent eight weeks at sea, looking towards the horizon and trying to imagine what this new home would be like. Sigurd spoke often of what they would accomplish once they got there. Dag did his usual bragging of the riches he would take. Bragi told his stories and kept morale up. Eivor spent most of it thinking.***********A continuation of Forging A New Path
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Early morning sunlight started peeking through the small opening in the tent as Eivor slowly opened her eyes. _Morning already? Feels like I just went to sleep._

The trip to England had been largely uneventful. They spent eight weeks at sea, looking towards the horizon and trying to imagine what this new home would be like. Sigurd spoke often of what they would accomplish once they got there. Dag did his usual bragging of the riches he would take. Bragi told his stories and kept morale up. Eivor spent most of it thinking. About what she had done so far and what she might do in the future. On days where the ship was closer to each other and Eivor dared to dream, she looked over at the ship where Randvi was and tried to picture what their life would be like. There was nothing stopping them now. It had been agreed that the conflict between the Reindeer and Raven clan would be left behind in Norway. Sigurd was to be the Jarl of the new Raven clan with Randvi being the second-in-command as the liaison to the Raven clan. Eivor felt like her future was in good hands. She trusted her brother and would follow him anywhere. And the Reindeer’s seemed to feel the same about Randvi.  
  
  
Arriving in England and getting closer to the Ragnarsson settlement, they had briefly left the other 5 ships behind to check out the settlement. Turns out that was a wise decision as the settlement had been abandoned by the Danes and replaced by a bunch of English thugs. They proved no match for the Norse warriors.

  
They had only been in England for about three weeks, but they had agreed or rather Sigurd had ordered them to spend the weeks trying to fix up as much as possible in the village before they contemplated their next step. That involved cleaning up and repairing the longhouse and setting up tents for everyone. Gudrun had already picked out a place for the boathouse. Svend picked a spot for his tattoo shop. Tekla had already decided where the brewery was going to be. And Gunnar chose a spot closer to the docks for his forge. He said that he needed to be more accessible for the returning raiders because it, as he said, wouldn’t do much good if they had to walk across the entire village with dented armor and broken weapons, like they used to in Fornburg.

“New home, new ideas,” Gunnar had said in that proud tone of his.

The latest additions to their new home, Yanli and Rowan, had also selected their spots in the village and seemed willing to make their new home work, for which Eivor was grateful. The Reindeer’s had selected a spot slightly east of the camp, far enough for them to feel like their own separate settlement, but at the same time close enough to be part of the settlement. Sigurd had suggested that Randvi stay in the longhouse showing her role as the second-in-command, but she had chosen to remain closer to her people.

  
She had slept later than usual. Normally she was up before the sun had started to rise across the sky, eager to continue the build and rebuild of their new home. But this morning she was still in bed and she couldn’t help but smile to herself. The warm body lying halfway on top of her was mainly to blame for that. During this past week Eivor and Randvi had both worked all throughout the day to help set up the camp and every night they would curl up in bed together in Randvi’s tent. If Sigurd had wondered why Eivor didn’t spend her nights in the longhouse, he never said anything. Neither did anyone else, they seemed too focused on building their new home. There were a few scowls from Dag, but what else is new?

It amazed Eivor how quickly she had gotten used to sharing her bed. After a lifetime spent sleeping alone, she was sure it would feel strange to have someone else in the bed with her. But it didn’t. Randvi was, as always, a comforting presence and Eivor found she slept better with her near. Though there were some things that she was still getting used to... Namely Randvi’s habit of stretching out and taking up almost the entire bed. She also learned that Randvi was a cuddler. No matter how they’d gone to bed in the evening, come morning Eivor would always find herself either locked in a bear hug or, as now, lying with the redhead partially on top of her.

She had also learned that while Randvi seemed to prefer staying in bed and cuddling for a while before getting up. Not that Eivor was complaining, it was probably the best way she could ever hope to spend her mornings.

But her sense of duty was nagging at her and she soon felt guilty for remaining in bed when there was still so much to do.

“Randvi?” She said, “We have to get up.”

Her only response was Randvi moving more on top of her and nuzzling into her neck. Eivor chuckled and found herself running her hand gently down Randvi’s back and tracing her tattoo. _It would be so easy to give in and just remain here._ The thought was tempting, oh so tempting, but she could now hear the other villagers moving about and soon someone would come asking for them. Or for Randvi at least.

“As much as I would love to remain like this,” Eivor tried again, “We do have to get up.”

A deep sigh was the only response. Eivor then felt a few kisses on her neck that almost made her shiver and Randvi lifting her head to look up at Eivor. The redhead had now moved so that she was completely on top of Eivor, her left hand tracing the scar on Eivor’s neck. _Trying to distract me. Sneaky. Two can play that game._

She then traced both of her hands up and down the redhead’s back. Gentle, feather light touches that made the redhead shiver.

“If you’re really serious about getting up, you should probably stop doing that, bear-cub.”

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t call me that?”

“You agreed. I never did.”

Eivor snorted at that and looked up at Randvi who was smiling at her. The redhead then leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a few moments before Randvi leaned back up, smling, 

“Good morning.”  
  


Before Eivor could reply, there was a voice outside the tent.

“Randvi? Are you awake? Sigurd wanted to speak to you in the longhouse. Bring Eivor.”

“I’ll be right there.” Randvi said and listened to the footsteps walking away, “I suppose we have to get up now.” Running her finger across Eivor’s chest, she added, “shame.”

With one last kiss, she moved off Eivor and got up to get ready. _Always such a tease._ Eivor also got up to get ready for the day. Unlike the Raven clan where most either didn’t know or simply chose to ignore the budding relationship between Eivor and the Reindeer clan’s de facto leader, most of the Reindeer’s seemed to be aware of it. And, to Eivor’s surprise, the majority of them also seemed to approve. The assault on Kjotve’s fortress and Eivor’s actions throughout had earned their respect it seemed. To the point where Eivor had overheard the Reindeer seamstress say that they should just make it official and get married to solidify the union of clans. Which had caused Eivor to get awkward around Randvi for a bit until she managed to get Eivor to tell her why she was acting so odd. They were lying in their bedroll when Eivor told her what the seamstress had said, which Randvi actually seemed to find amusing. “Just ignore her, she loves to gossip,” she had said while giving Eivor a kiss on the cheek.

After getting ready, Eivor got out of the tent to head down to the longhouse with Randvi to see what Sigurd had wanted.

*****

The longhouse had been the most time-consuming work. They needed to clear out all the debris, repair all the holes and repaint before they could even think of re-decorating it. It was hard work, but good work. Eivor had enjoyed it, but she enjoyed the meaning of it even more. Their new longhouse in their new home where they could start anew. Completing the longhouse had just been the first step.

Sigurd was waiting outside the longhouse when they arrived. “Eivor, I have been looking around the longhouse. Fine work. A longhouse to rival any that I’ve seen.”

The final touches on the longhouse had been applied yesterday. By the time it was finished, it was late and Eivor had retired for the night at Randvi’s urging.

He then turned to Randvi, “now let’s speak of what you found.”

Once the major repair of the longhouse had been completed, Sigurd had put Randvi in charge of setting up the Alliance room, looking over the maps and sending out scouts. The plan was to find the Sons of Ragnar and form an alliance. A plan that had to be put on hold to work on the settlement. It appeared that Sigurd now felt that it was time to get back to that original plan.

Walking into the room Randvi walked up to the table where a big map had been laid out.

“Eivor, Sigurd. I give you England… and its four kingdoms. Mercia, East Anglia, Northumbria, and Wessex. From the few plans and maps I discovered here, I believe the Sons of Ragnar have pushed further into Mercia” Randvi said, gesturing at the map.

She then turned to Sigurd and Eivor, “my scouts will soon tell me if I’m correct.”

“And where are we?” Eivor found herself asking. She had been so focused on building that she hadn’t even considered looking at a map to figure out where she was.

Randvi then pointed to an area in the Mercia region. “Here. In this unnamed copse of trees.”

“Unnamed? We cannot let that stand. What will we call this place?” Sigurd then said.

“I might have an idea,” Eivor said, leaning over the map. “Ravensthorpe. The village of ravens.”

“I like it.” Sigurd said. Eivor then looked at Randvi who nodded.

“It works. But a name is only the beginning. If we want renown, we must build. Expand.” She then said.

“Agreed. We should begin with a forge. Can you help Gunnar get working again?” Sigurd said, turning to Eivor.

“Yes, but we’ll need cargo. Supplies.”

“For that, our neighbors will provide, whether they wish too or not.” Sigurd then said, smirking.

“I suppose we cannot master this land merely by asking,” Eivor then said.

“Indeed” Sigurd replied.

“So we raid.” Randvi then said.

“I’ll go and speak to Gunnar now,” Eivor said. As Randvi and Eivor turned to leave, they were stopped by Sigurd again.

“Randvi, can you show me what else you found?”

Randvi then looked over at Eivor and back at Sigurd. “I suppose. It was mostly scraps, pieces of paper. I did find some interesting bits of information once I managed to piece everything together….”

Randvi’s voice faded out as Eivor got further and further away from the Alliance room. She knew the redhead wanted to go with her and would probably be really annoyed at being held back like that, but that’s a conversation for another time. First she should talk to Gunnar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to continue the story. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. Like previously this will follow the events of the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunnar was sitting by his tent when Eivor approached. As she got closer, he looked up, “Can I help you with anything?”   
  


“Sigurd wants your forge up and running as soon as possible. For that we need supplies and riches.” Eivor said.   
  


“Ah, you mean to go a-viking then,” Gunnar said excitedly, “good, good.”  
  


He then moved into his tent looking for something while talking about how much he missed raiding. Honestly Eivor missed having him there too. Gunnar had been a steady presence in her life since she was young. But he had reached a point few drengr would; growing old and choosing to lead a more comfortable life.   
  


As Gunnar came back out holding an axe, she wondered if he really did intend to go with her on the raid.   
  


“I would ask you to join us, but you’re the only blacksmith we have. We cannot afford your loss.”   
  


“Oh, it's no bother. Better I forge axes than swing them,” Gunnar said tossing the axe he held to the side. Eivor wasn’t really sure that he meant that. Gunnar was a talented blacksmith, but he was also an excellent raider. Being told to stay behind would annoy anyone who had a warrior’s spirit she was sure.   
  


Her face must have revealed her thoughts, because Gunnar again reassured her that he didn’t mind. That his place was with the forge.   
  


“Though you do remind me, I found a map among the bandit’s rubbish. Marked up with the locations of Saxon monk-huts.” Gunnar said before turning back to get the map.   
  


“Yes, bandits know as well as we do that monasteries are full of riches and loot.” Eivor said.   
  


“Take the map with you. And put it to better use than they did.” Gunnar then said giving her a wink and handing over the map. He then went to sit down with a whetstone to sharpen one of the swords he had brought with him from Norway. “Not being able to use my hands is making me antsy. I have to keep busy until you return and we can build my forge,” he then said.   
  


Eivor nodded and turned towards the tents on the opposite side from Gunnar’s tent. _I should gather the crew and go raiding. No time to waste.  
  
_

The crew was waiting in the area where the barracks would be built. Eivor approached them quickly.   
  


“We have a job to do, Sigurd wants us to go raiding.”   
  


“About time!” Dag said, getting up and grabbing his shield. The rest of the crew murmured in agreement and started heading towards the longship. Eivor walked with them.   
  


“Eivor!”   
  


Turning around Eivor saw Randvi approaching.   
  


“You coming with us?” She said with a smile.  


“Sadly no, Sigurd wants me to stay here and help him plan…… whatever it is that he is planning,” Randvi said, sounding less than pleased. “But I have spoken to my people, they will take one of the other longships and head in the other direction to raid.”  
  


“Good idea, we’ll be able to get more supplies a lot faster that way.” Eivor said, “Gunnar had this map, it’s marked with possible raiding locations. Here, take a look at it.”   
  


She handed the map to Randvi.   
  


“Hmm...looks like the two closest ones are the Alcestre monastery to the west and the Isle of Ely monastery to the east. Both prime targets for raids.” She then looked up from the map and smirked at Eivor, “Which one would you prefer to visit?”   
  


“Doesn’t really matter, they’re all gonna be raided anyway,” Eivor said, smirking right back at her.  
  


“True. Then my crew will head east to the Isle of Ely monastery. You’ll take the west?”   
  


“Sounds good.”   
  


“Excellent. I should probably head back to the longhouse before I get summoned by the Jarl. We need to talk about this when you get back,” Randvi then said. The look in her eyes left no room for argument and Eivor nodded.   
  


Randvi then stepped closer to her. “And Eivor? Be careful.”   
  


“I will. You don’t have to worry.”   
  


“That doesn’t mean I won’t worry. So promise me you’ll be careful?”   
  


Looking around, she saw that no one was really paying any attention to them. She leant in and gave Randvi a kiss on the cheek.   
  


“I promise.” Eivor then said.   
  


The redhead was smiling at her when she pulled back. She could then see a few of the Reindeer soldiers approaching.   
  


“Eivor! I hear we’re going raiding?” One of them said.   
  


“We are, Erland. I will take my crew to the west and you will pay a visit to a monastery to the east. Randvi can tell you more.”   
  


Giving a small wink to Randvi, Eivor turned and headed towards her longship where the crew was waiting.   
  


“Eivor! Are we going or what?” Bragi said as she got closer.   
  


“We’re going! To the swan-road!” Eivor said as she hopped on board.   
  


“Getting friendly with the Reindeer’s?” Dag said when they were some distance away from Ravensthorpe. _Here we go again.  
  
_

“There’s no ‘us’ or ‘them’ anymore, Dag. We’re all here following Sigurd’s lead. There’s no point in treating them as outsiders or even enemies. We have to work together to build our new home,” Eivor said, hoping to end the discussion right there.   
  


“Is that what you call it?” Dag then said and Eivor really didn’t like his tone.  
  


“What else would I call it? The Reindeer’s have been friendly and they’ve been very helpful in setting up the camp.” Seeing Dag about to open his mouth again, Eivor interrupted him, “If you have a problem with the Reindeer’s, then feel free to talk to Sigurd about it.”   
  


That seemed to put an end to the discussion. Of course, Bragi picking that moment to start singing, loudly, didn’t hurt. A few of the crew started singing along, clearly wanting this discussion to end before it got out of hand.   
  


*****  
  


The raid had been largely uneventful as raids go. They got the loot, took any additional riches with them and killed the soldiers that tried to stop them. All in all a successful raid. At the very least, the crew got to wet their blades and shake some of the restlessness from their bones that had built up over the weeks of remaining in one spot.   
  


It was late evening when they returned. After placing the supplies next to Gunnar’s tent, they decided to retire for the night. Building a forge in the middle of the night would be no good.   
  


Looking around, Eivor noted that the Reindeer crew had also returned from their raid. They had placed the supplies next to Yanli’s tent. _So the trading post is next?  
  
_

She then headed into the longhouse to see Sigurd talking with Basim. The two were leaning over the map in the Alliance room. whispering to each other. Eivor could only make out a few words. As soon as she entered the room, Basim grew quiet.   
  


“I think I should retire for the night,” he then said and made his way out of the room. _What was that about?  
  
_

“Eivor! Did the raid go well?” Sigurd then said.   
  


“Yes, we have all the supplies we need for the forge. We’ll begin work on it in the morning.”   
  


“Excellent! I suppose we should all get some sleep then. Randvi said she wanted to speak with you when you returned.” Sigurd said, sounding amused almost. _Does he know?  
  
_

“Very well, I will go speak to her.”   
  


“You do that. And maybe try to sleep in your own bed for once?” Sigurd then said, that amused tone still in his voice. _He knows.  
  
_

Eivor said nothing, but she did give her brother a half-smirk before leaving.   
  


Randvi was in her tent with her back towards the exit when Eivor entered. She couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the redhead who was clad only in her undergarments, who seemed to have gotten ready for bed but was waiting on Eivor to return. Once she made her presence known, Randvi spun around.   
  


“There you are! Did the raid go well?”   
  


“It did. We got the supplies and no one was hurt…… besides the soldiers there that is.” Eivor said, not even bothering to try to suppress the cocky smirk.  
  


“Good.” Randvi then said, walking over to Eivor and started helping her remove her armor. “We should talk about our roles here. I may not know what Sigurd is planning for me exactly, but I will not be left idle in the Alliance room when there’s work to be done elsewhere.”  
  


“It may just be for the moment. You have a mind for strategy and Sigurd has noticed.”   
  


“That may be, but I came here to help my people start a new life. Not to be confined to a table.” Randvi said, folding Eivor’s cloak and putting it gently on the ground. Eivor then reached out to cup Randvi’s cheeks.   
  


“I know. Tomorrow we’ll begin work on the forge. After that we’ll hear what Sigurd is planning as our next move. If he intends to keep you in the Alliance room, I will speak to him.” She ended the sentence by leaning in to give Randvi a kiss or two. _Or several._ The redhead was smiling at her as she pulled back and Eivor hoped that Randvi was at least content with that plan for tonight.   
  


“Good. Now come here,” Randvi then said, grasping Eivor’s hips to back her towards the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! Now we've gotten started on the construction on Ravensthorpe and the story is underway. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next update, real life is kinda hectic at the moment. But hopefully this will do in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3

They began building the forge bright and early the next morning. Eivor was impressed with how quickly everyone managed to build the actual building once they got started. She helped out as much as she could, wincing every now and again from the soreness in her body. She was sore all over. _Though I’m not sure if that’s because of the raid or Randvi._ She would happily be sore all over all the time if the cause was Randvi. And she imagined that the redhead wasn’t in any better state than her. She couldn’t help but smirk at that thought.   
  
The Reindeer’s had managed to get enough supplies for both Yanli’s trading post and a bureau for Hytham’s Hidden Ones. Though Eivor couldn’t understand why that was prioritized over a fishing post or other essentials. _I guess some of the Reindeer’s wanted to make a good impression on Sigurd or maybe they just like Hytham._

With the leftover supplies from the Reindeer’s raid and her own raid, they had gathered enough materials for two more buildings besides Gunnar’s forge. After some discussion they had agreed on building the barracks and stables. All in all five new buildings would be built thanks to the supplies gathered by the two raids taken by both Eivor and the Reindeer's.

Gunnar had taken an active part in building the forge. Which meant that he had been ordering everyone around to get the forge to look exactly how he wanted it. By the time the forge was completed, the blacksmith looked pleased.

“Ah! This is wonderful, Eivor! A forge bigger and hotter than my old forge back in Fornsburg!” Gunnar said while looking over his new forge. Eager to get started, he told Eivor to come see him whenever she needed to, adding that there’s no one like him for weapons and armor. For others, it might seem like boasting, but Gunnar had earned the right as far as Eivor was concerned. She had known him her entire life and there was no one better at forging or improving armor. As the blacksmith got settled at his workstation, Eivor decided to have him see if he could make some improvements to her shield.

“I know we got a lot of supplies during the raid and we didn’t use it all in the build of the forge, so hopefully there’s enough for you to work with” she said, handing the shield over to Gunnar.  
  
“Yes, this will work. I will reinforce this and make it more bearable. Can’t have our best drengr use a faulty shield now, can we?” Gunnar said with a wink. Looking over Eivor’s shoulder, Gunnar then addressed the person approaching the forge. “Ah, Randvi! Now I can take a look at your hammer like you wanted.”

“I appreciate it, Gunnar. Thank you!” Randvi said before turning to Eivor, “Hytham wanted to speak with you.”

Nodding, Eivor walked away after sharing a brief look with Randvi. She looked over at the barracks where Eydis, the quartermaster, were going over some things with the crew. Eydis had been pleased with how the barracks turned out and got to work immediately. Eivor had then spoken to Rowan about how to best set up the stables. With everyone in the village helping out as much as they could, both buildings were soon completed and Ravensthorpe was well on its way to become a proper settlement. It had been agreed that the next thing they needed was a proper shipyard, brewery and bakery. It would take time, but Ravensthorpe would be a settlement to rival the best of them. A proper place to call home.  
  
Heading up the small hill to Hytham’s bureau, she found him looking over some documents. He looked up when she gave a slight knock on the doorway.  
  
“Randvi said you wanted to speak to me?”  
  
Turns out that Hytham wanted to speak of an enemy that had sunk their claws into England. One that could cause trouble for Ravensthorpe should they continue to expand. A clan called the Order of the Ancients. According to Hytham, there were a few places where they could operate. One such location was called Lunden. He suggested that they travel there and eradicate them.  
  
“You should know, I have also spoken to Randvi about this. You might want to speak with her and get her thoughts.”

“I will. Thank you.”  
  
“Before you go, there is something else. A gift I wish to share.”  
  


****

The “gift” turned out to be a jump. Or a leap of faith as Hytham called it. A method of jumping from high up without injuring oneself. Eivor had to admit that it was a rush to complete the jump without any injury, but she couldn’t help but mess with Hytham a little once she landed in the haystack. When he actually started sounding really worried, she took pity on him and jumped out. His eyes widened a bit at seeing her, but he said nothing, he just shook his head and walked back to the boat to head back to the settlement.  
  
“Are you planning on recruiting me to this order of yours?” Eivor asked once they got closer.  
  
“I might have if I thought that you would join.” Hytham answered honestly as he steered the boat closer to the Ravensthorpe dock.  
  
“Sneaking around in the shadows isn’t exactly my style. I prefer direct confrontation. Glory in battle.”  
  
“There is an argument to be made for ‘sneaking around in the shadows’ but I understand. Our goals are aligned even if our methods are not.”  
  
“True.”

Jumping off the boat, Eivor followed Hytham to his bureau. On the way, she passed by Gunnar’s forge. He was working on Randvi’s hammer while telling her a story about his past as a raider. _As long as he doesn’t tell her any embarrassing childhood stories about me, I’m glad that they are bonding._  
  
Next to Sigurd, Gunnar had been the most important person in Eivor’s life for almost all of her life. Someone she looked up to as a child and someone who sometimes acts more like a father figure to her. Of course if Eivor was truly honest with herself, Randvi was fast becoming _the_ most important person in her life. Truth be told it was scaring Eivor somewhat, but it was also exciting. Her whole life had been about finding Kjotve and reclaiming her honor. Now she can’t help but think about the ways her life might be different because of Randvi’s presence in her life.  
  
She quickly stopped by Yanli’s shop to see if she had any interesting items for sale. With Gunnar’s forge up and running, she hoped that Yanli had some runestones that she could use in her weapons. It was impressive how organized Yanli’s shop was already given that the trading post was only completed a day or so ago. Yanli hadn't wasted any time. After talking with her for a bit, Eivor mentioned that she wanted to speak with Sigurd and was told by Yanli that he had been by the horses the last time she saw him.  
  
Getting closer, Eivor saw Basim on a horse talking to Hytham. Basim then urged the horse to move. Passing by Eivor, he nodded, “farewell, Eivor!”  
  
Looking at Basim’s retrieving form, Eivor then turned towards Hytham who gave her a slight nod before heading towards the bureau. _Probably some Hidden Ones business. Not my concern._ _  
  
_“But why now?”  
  
It was Dag’s voice and he sounded upset. Heading towards the voice, she saw him talking to Sigurd near Rowan’s stable. 

“What was that about? Is Basim leaving us already?” She asked Sigurd once she had gotten closer to them.  
  
“Sigurd means to leave as well,” Dag said, shaking his head.  
  
“We know the Sons of Ragnar have camped in the North. It would do us well to pay them a visit, to strengthen our ties to this land.”  
  
 _Makes sense. We were planning to meet up with them when we first arrived after all._ Out of curiosity, Eivor asked if that’s where Basim had headed as well, but according to Sigurd it wasn’t. Sigurd then informed them where he was headed and told Eivor to meet him there once she was finished with work in Ravensthorpe.  
  
“I also need you to form alliances as well as raiding to find supplies. You should speak to Randvi about that, she said she had a few ideas.” Sigurd then said.  
  
Dag suggested that he come with Sigurd, but was told that his place was here at the settlement. Then he put Eivor in charge and Dag would do as she commanded. Eivor could tell that Dag didn’t like that one bit, but in front of Sigurd he was agreeable. _Coward._ Sigurd rode off on his horse waving goodbye to Tekla who was walking down the road.  
  
“Do as _you_ command? Is he testing me?” Dag snorted once Sigurd was out of earshot.

“He may be, Sigurd is a wise man,” Eivor said and then added, “and _he_ is not afraid to speak his mind, no matter who might hear.”  
  
It was petty, but Eivor couldn’t resist. She was getting sick of Dag playing nice in front of Sigurd only to turn around and argue with Eivor about everything she was or wasn't doing. With some sour parting words, Dag stormed off in the direction of the barracks tent. _Hopefully he won't be much more trouble._  
  
After briefly talking a bit with Rowan about what he else might need to set up the stables properly, Eivor headed back down to the village. It was late and she might as well get some sleep. While passing the longhouse, she was stopped by Randvi who seemed to have been waiting for her.  
  
“Sigurd told you that he was leaving?” she said.  
  
“He did. Dag didn’t like it one bit.”  
  
“Shocking. Though I’m guessing that has more to do with you being put in charge and not him?” Randvi said as she started leading Eivor into the longhouse.  
  
“How did you know Sigurd put me in charge?”  
  
“I’m not blind. As for Dag being upset…if I actually cared about his opinion, I would probably have more sympathy. As it is he has been a pain for many of my warriors.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Nothing outright, but comments here and there. Weapons being moved and other childish antics. He doesn't try to hide it either.” Randvi said, causing Eivor to frown. Was Dag trying to start a fight with the Reindeers?  
  
“I will speak to him.”  
  
“Don’t bother. He is nothing but a nuisance. Though I think it is starting to wear on a few of the men. I suspect he may need to learn his lesson the hard way, maybe a few loose teeth will do the right? Anyway, don't be surprised if you come back and find his face rearranged.”

“Is it really close to that?” Eivor asked once they entered the Alliance room.  
  
“There’s always a fight brewing somewhere,” another voice said startling Eivor who had been focusing on Randvi. Looking over at the table, she noticed a shorter raven-haired woman standing next to it. She was smiling at both of them.  
  
“Eivor! This is Frida, she’s going to be looking over the maps and handling our scouts.” Randvi said walking up to the table.  
  
“Well met, Frida!” Eivor said as she got closer to the table. Frida gave them a little wave as Randvi moved to stand next to her.  
  
“I suspected you might not have gotten the chance to properly speak with your brother yet, what with him hurrying out of the village and all.” Randvi continued. “But like I said, I won’t be confined to a table. Especially not when I know that there’s someone far more suited to handle the tasks of scouting and planning.”  
  
The comment made Frida stand a bit taller and Eivor couldn’t help the small smirk. “My brother did say that you had a few thoughts on the alliances,” she then said.  
  
“I do, though I didn’t specify what those thoughts were. I was waiting on you actually since I suspected that you would be one Sigurd asks to pacify this land.” Randvi gestured at a few spots on the map that had already been marked and motioned for Frida to explain.  
  
“Randvi and I have already been planning for me to take on this role. We’ve already sent out scouts to various locations and they come and go daily with interesting news and tidings.” Frida said, “Of course, they are limited to where they can go at the moment given how fractured this land is. There are conflicts everywhere so we’ll have to make sure we have some alliances ready before entering some of these territories. These are the ones that I think we should start with.”  
  
There were three points marked on the map. One for Ledecestrescire where Sigurd was headed, another for Grantebridgescire and the third was for Lunden. Frida spoke of the situations at each and how they all could become a strong ally for Ravensthorpe.  
  
“It’s probably for the best if you both pledged an area and then headed there. That way we’ll gain more alliances faster and make our presence known throughout the land” Frida said. “We have more than enough warriors to stay behind and protect the settlement while both of you are away. I’d recommend hitting a few of the raid locations that I’ve marked on the map as well.”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea. I wasn’t actually looking forward to running all over the map.” Eivor said. She thought she heard a snort come from Randvi, but when she looked up the redhead was focusing on the map.   
  
“I was thinking that I’ll take a few of my crew and head for Lunden. Hytham spoke of the city being overrun by some strange cult and I want to see for myself what that might be. And if Hytham is right, we might also gain a new ally once the threat is removed,” Randvi said gesturing to the area on the map.  
  
“He mentioned that to me as well. Said the city’s people would be grateful for the removal of the Order in their city. Are you sure?” Eivor said looking up at Randvi who nodded. “Very well, I’ll go to Ledecestrescire and meet up with Sigurd. He was planning to meet with the Sons of Ragnar there. The original plan when we arrived was to meet with them to form an alliance, so that seems like the best place for me to start.”  
  
“Excellent,” Frida said and placed a small Raven figurine at Ledecestrescire and then a small Reindeer head figurine at Lunden. _When did they have time to make those?_

“Shouldn’t both be Ravens?” Eivor couldn’t help but ask as she picked up the Reindeer ones and inspected it.  
  
“Yes, but this is for simplicity’s sake. Helps me keep track of who goes where,” Frida responded.  
  
“And most of the Reindeer’s aren’t yet ready to pledge themselves completely to the Raven clan,” Randvi said to which Frida nodded in agreement. “It is easier to do things this way for now as we work towards a common goal.”

Randvi then suggested that they should all retire for the night and head out on their quests in the morning. Grabbing Eivor’s hand, Randvi led her out of the Alliance room and towards her own room. Bidding Frida goodnight and trying to ignore the raven-haired woman’s smirk at their joined hands, Eivor followed.  
  
“We really need to set up a door or at least a curtain to this room. Everyone can see in from the dining hall. Same with the Alliance room.” Randvi said as she stood in the middle of Eivor’s room, hands on hips. “Doesn’t this bother you?”  
  
“If you recall, I haven’t been sleeping in this room at all since we arrived.”

“If _I_ recall, there wasn’t much sleeping involved at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to fight my muse to write this chapter. It didn't wanna be written. Hopefully we'll be in agreement from now on.


End file.
